


Special.

by Foigutz



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Past, Bear Attack, F/M, Fluffy, Fuck Bears, Gore, Mentions of Suicide and Depression, Panic Attacks, Passing out a lot., Scars, Self Harm, a lot of determination, a lot of sisterly love, bites, definitely fluff, don't Literally fuck a bear tho, learn more when you read my story folks., maybe smut idk, maybe some succ n blo, music references, no seriously fuck bears, protective reader., reader and readers sister is not Chara or Frisk, reader is the classic 'too chill', reader is very friendly, sisterly love (NOT INCEST), too cute, underswap - Freeform, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:12:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7932478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foigutz/pseuds/Foigutz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camping with your little sister can never go wrong, right?</p><p>-</p><p>You're a 18 year old female that has always and Forever will protect her younger sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 It was a warm autumn afternoon, you breathed in as you readied yourself and your position on the rocky terrain.

 

"Sophie wait up!" You called out.

  
For a two year old she was running much faster than you expected and, could ever be bothered to catch up with.

You watched and laughed at the way Sophie ran up the hill.

She had been walking for a few months and still didn't understand how to run properly. Despite her goofy run she was still your cute sister, your only sunshine back at home.

 

You dreaded having to go back.  
The house was full of tension as per usual.

The only reason you went out camping is so Sophie didn't have to deal with the arguments and abuse at home.

It wasn't safe, especially for a two year old. No child should have to see it.

 

You'd wish mum get some help, but yet again you hadn't tried either, nobody did.  
As bad as his punishments may be, he was still your goofy old dad,,,

 

 The wind blew hard, making your hair flow into your face, a soft sigh escaping your lips.

 

**he'd Just changed.**

 

 

You where still in denial about your fathers behaviour and you knew it, you wouldn't accept that truth. 

You just pushed it to the back of your head.

 

You don't know why, but you remember reading mail about dad having a warning letter for attacking or being in an arguement with a drug lord or kingpin, whatever it was, it wasn't good at all.

 

  
You didn't really care, you'd focus on **Sophie** from now on.  
Not like you never did anyway.

 

 

It wasn't like this before though, when When you were little you and dad went out everywhere. It was pretty fun back then now that you think about it... 

But it changed when you became 13, everything went so wrong.

  
You remember it exactly, dad **drunk** and **angry**.  
Mum hid you in a closet before he beat her and then came after you, but the neighbours called the police after they heard dad yelling and mum screaming.

It was brutal, blood everywhere and there was so much noise.

you'd never felt so much fear hiding in a closet knowing your father is mad at you and is going to hurt you. you still wake up crying to this day, begging him to stop.

  

You never want Sophie to even be aware of what happens in the house, you couldn't bring yourself to put her through something like that.

 

her being happy made you happy.

Seeing her scared made you scared.

Seeing her dad makes you sad.  
And all that etc etc.

 her tantrums however, that made you laugh because she was still cute then.

She basically had control of your mood with her mood, but that wasn't exactly a good of thing.

 

 

You thought of yourself as Sophie's guardian angel.  
You loved her a lot and you where not going to let her get hurt.You are also definitely not letting Sophie see what da-

 

SNAP

 

You jumped a mile at the sound and your heart skipped a beat for a split second.

 The wind blew hard, the not so distant sound of disturbed crows breaking the silence.

You turned around to face the noise but saw nothing, you'd agreed with your gut to get close and keep Sophie safe.

She had actually ran quite far away and further than you'd like her to be.

You took a deep breath and jogged up and behind Sophie before scooping her up in your arms and planting kisses all over her face.

She honestly had the most adorable face.

Wide, small, cute button nose and big beautiful blue eyes.

Not to forget her beautiful and luscious blond hair, it was shorter than a bob but she had a very long fringe.

She hadn't grown much hair yet but you still found her adorable, not to mention how much you loved her eyes the most.

She had your eyes, except hers where much wider and she had longer eyelashes.

 

 

You took the pink clip out of your hair and put it on her fringe so she could see better.

You put her back down and started walking but she grabbed the rim of your shirt and stared at you with her arms open.

 

"Sleep" She whined, she couldn't speak much as she didn't go to school but you still understood what she wanted.

She was tired and wanted you to carry her

You picked her up and started walking again, only to be stopped by another cracking sound.

 

"Shh..." You whispered, trying to listen out for any other noise.

 

  
More leaves rustled.  
Was it just the wind?

 

Two branches snapped.  
Nope, someone's here...

 

  
You turned around to face whatever made the noise.

 

  
"Roar!" Sophie said happily, but you knew what the meant and your stomach sunk.

 

 

There was a mother fucking bear.

 

 

You could smell it's disgusting damp fur, you had to act fast.

It didn't seem passive at all, more or less angry and hungry.

  
The bear roared aggressively and you felt the floor shake as it approached you.

 

  
You freaked the fuck out and legged it out of there.

You ran to the only safe & nearest place, mount Ebott.

You had never ran faster and Sophie was enjoying herself, you could hear her laughing and clapping.

You tripped and let go of Sophie before rolling down a hill.

You had a few scratches but,,,

 

 

FUCK FUCK FUCK NO.

 

 

 

This bear was angry and it was right in front of Sophie, mother fucker better not lay a single scratch on her.

 

She had hurt herself when you both fell and started to cry loudly.

 

 

It ached your heart.

 

 

  
You didn't know what to do, your sister was inches away from being torn apart.

 

You only had a kitchen knife.

 

You ran uphill to the bear and sucker punched it before hitting the side of its face with the knife.

You tried to quickly grabbed her but the bear had bit your arm and was not letting go.

 

You screamed in agony as you repeatedly stabbed at the beard face before it finally did let your arm go.

 

  
You didn't hesitate to use that moment and leave to find cover or hide.

Your arm was hurting a lot but you were not letting Sophie get hurt.

 

Dad had hurt your arm worse anyway so this was almost practically a scratch.

But to Sophie, it would be death.  
You didn't want that.

 

  
You scooped her up and ran, faster than you ever had before.

You watched mount Ebott grow as you got closer, you hadn't been there in such a long time and forgot how pretty it was.

You ran inside a cave and felt your body get lighter, that's when you heard Sophie scream as she latched onto you.

You just made sure she was on top, head on your chest.

The final moments of your conscience was spent protecting her.

\---

  
....

...

You heard Sophie crying.

"No sleep!" She moaned, pushing and pulling your shoulders.

...

You opened your eyes and was blinded by the light above you.

"Awake??" Sophie stopped shaking you and put her face in front of yours.

  
She smiled brightly, before climbing on top of you and resting her head on your chest again.

  
"HOI!!!!" You heard something purr.

You tried to Stand up but, your arm wouldn't move.

"kitty!!" You heard Sophie call out in awe when she looked up.

She got off your lap and ran up to whatever it was. You where guessing she was patting the persons cat.

You tried to move again, but your arm only twitched a small bit.

"HOI IM TEMMIE!!!" It screeched.

"toomie?" Sophie tried to repeat.

"No, TEMMIE" it sounded slightly annoyed.

"Temmay!!" She tried again, but still failed to pronounce it one.

"Eh, close enough" it's happy voice seemed to fade.

You tried moving again but only managed to sit yourself up before almost falling flat on your face.

"OH!! TEM WANT TO KNOW WHO THAT IS?!?!" The pers-

The cat?

a talking cat.

Well ok. Did dad drug you before you left or are you actually dead.

"AND! TEMMI- wait what is wrong with your arm?" The cats happy facade seemed to disappear once again.

"Bear." You replied with a hoarse throat, you could taste blood in your mouth.

  
"What did this 'bear' do???" It asked again.

"It tried to kill me and my sister but I got it." you added bluntly.  
You could feel the room shiver with how come you sounded.

"I can't believe I'm taking to a cat" you murmured.

  
"OH!! TEM IS NOT A CAT! TEMMIE IS A MONSTER, LIKE EVERYONE ELSE!!" It's happy and frankly annoying voice was back.

"Monster?" Sophie sounded scared and decided to walk back to me.

"YES!!" Temmie yelled.

"Are you good or evil?" You asked, a sudden unwelcome feeling of regret placed deep in your stomach.

"Well, to me in this world 'it's kill or be killed' and well..." It paused las you felt a tug at your chest and watched a purple and red heart float out of your chest.

You looked over at Sophie and she had a green heart float from her chest.

"I'm not getting killed today." It Laughed, it's face and voice distorted.

Before you knew it seed like bullets were being thrown towards Sophie.

You charged in front of Sophie but she got hit by two before you could take the other 8.

An extremely painful and electrifying shock coursed through your entire body, you bit down hard on your tongue.

You fell flat on your face and heard Sophie crying again but this time, she was really hurt.

She was screaming, it hurt you more than the bullets and the bear bite did.

That was the only pain you hadn't become numb to, Sophies pain.

You ran up to her and scooped her up in your arms, hugging her tightly before indulging another amount of painful bullets.

"WHY ARE MY TEM FLAKES NOT HURTING YOU!?!?" It yelled in Anger before throwing a lot of pellets.

  
You took all of them in a row, slowly losing your sight but not because of the pellets.

Because of the bear bite.

You were Losing too much blood.

  
"Sophie, I love you a lot." You said, knowing that this could be your last moments with her.

"I love you too" she sniffled before putting her head up by your lips (asking for a kiss)

  
You gave her one last kiss, expecting another bullet but didn't get one.

"My children are you okay?" A elderly male voice spoke.

You turned slowly, eyes half lidded and practically almost unconscious.

It was some type of goat man.  
Nice.

You were going to die.

"My child you're hurt!" He sounded worried, but-

You couldn't stay awake much longer, you felt as if hands where dragging you down to the floor.

"Keep my sister safe" was the last thing you could say before you slumped to the floor.

 

Keep her safe, please.

That's all you could ever want.

 

 


	2. A'gore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares might be back for the reader ;)

Your body still felt heavy as you opened your eyes gently, still unable to open them all the way.

Everything was blurred through your half lidded vision, you just saw the scenario change.

  
You where being carried by someone.

 

You couldn't hear much, just the faint mumbling of an old man and sophie

  
Sophie,,,

Had you failed her? This could be death or the 15 minutes of your brain replaying a nightmare or dream with Sophie.

You shut your eyes again.

-

 

**You shoot open your eyes, darkness surrounding your body, however your not alone.**

**Cradled in your arms is Sophie, calm and asleep, chest moving in a rhythmic pace.**

**Her blonde hair ruffled and cheek squished into your chest, your heart had warmed at the sight.**

**She was squishing your arm in her sleep as usual, it was a technique to had to make her feel calm or sleepy.**  
**It just made her feel better, she had an obsession with squishy things.**

  
**Despite floating in a bottomless pit of darkness seeing her asleep and well made you feel calm.**  
**If you had died and you'd stay playing with her for eternity, you where fine with it, you'd keep her safe.**

  
**You continued to cradle until an assortment of computer noises started intensifying, like an old broken phone trying to call.**  
**You looked around and held Sophie tight, you feel as if you might have to fight to keep Sophie as yours.**

**In the mist of darkness, a figure approached.**

**It looked like it was wearing a skeleton-esque mask, but it also seemed real.**  
**It was a white round skeletal face with a large crack down the side of one eye, a smile seemed to be carved.**  
**It wore a large cloak that seemed to blend into the darkness and a white top that was underneath the cloak and was almost barely visible.**

**He was dark, darker yet darker than the thick black nothing that surrounded you, he made the black clouds seem 'lighter'.**

  
**You felt a buzz in the air, as if he was meant to do something that you wouldn't like.**  
**You felt threatened, you felt as if Sophie was in danger.**

**You stayed silent as skeletal hands with holes in the centres moved around, in a sign language.**

**You only understood little amounts of it, it mentioned 'take, sons, sister, protect, danger, save and souls' it made no sense to you, you guessed it was warning you about something.**

**You sighed, it must be safe, it doesn't seem bad.**

**To you demise, as soon as that thought hit your head, it's hands came and took Sophie away from you.**

**You tried to scream, but you couldn't breath, bubbles of air appearing in your face.**

**You were underwater?? You couldn't breathe anymore, it hurt.**

**You watched Sophie disappear into the thick clouds of darkness and you struggled to breathe, In agony.**

**-**

  
You blacked out once more and woke up in another place.

You woke up in a room, it looked like a dining room.  
There was a large (you're guessing) oak table in the left centre of the room with four tables surronding it.

You were sat in a green chair next to a fire place, another green chair in front of you and a bookshelf behind you.

Your heart was racing, you were sweating profusely, you felt tears stream down your face and the worst ache in your arm.

You where hyperventilating, worried.

 

**Where is Sophie?**

 

"Sophie..?" You called out meekly and in a weak tone, if any enemy was hear they would never be scared of you.

You heard Sophie begin to make a "mMMM" sound loudly, she was excited and happy.

She walked into the room you where in and started tapping her feet where she stood unable to control herself.

"AWAKE!! AWAKE!!" She squealed, you must have been out for a long time for her to miss you that much.

She ran up to you, goofily as per usual and tried to climb onto your lap before giving you a big hug.

  
She rested her head on your shoulder and wrapped her arms around you, you did the same.

  
You refused to pass out and leave her alone and confused again, you didn't want her to worry about you.  
She was too young to worry, she needed to have a good childhood for a good future.

  
You hugged her until she lifted her head up.

"New friend! His name is a'gore!" She beamed, smiling was what you wanted to see her do, needed to see her smile.

"He baa!" She added, before making a sheep noise.

  
How cute? And somewhat rude I guess, she was calling someone a sheep. Oh god he could actually be a talking sheep if there was a talking cat.

She got off of your lap and guided you too the kitchen, you didn't even notice it but the place smelt like a bakery, the type that sold fresh homemade cakes.

It made your mouth water.

  
...

As you walked into the kitchen, your suspicions where confirmed.

The 'man' was indeed a goat like thing, just had a humanoid-ish body?

  
You dealt with it and pushed your fear to the back of your head, it felt weird looking at something so unusual.

  
Not every day you see a talking cat and human like goat.

 

"A'gore!" Sophie called, it made him jump a mile.

He turned around with clear fear planted on his face, before realising it was just Sophie and returning to a normal cheerful mood.

"sissa awake" she told him, still excited over the fact I was asleep anymore.

"Ah great! I just finished an apple crumble~" he sounded like your dad used to, happy, goofy and upbeat as well as seeming comforting, the dad that would take you places and spoil you.

  
**What your dad was before, not what he's become now.**

 

 

"My children, can you please go sit down by the table?" He asked, his choice of words unsettled you yet comforted you at the same time' "I'll bring in the pie in 5 minutes"

-

 

You did as you where told and sat down by the table, you noticed a few pictures of more goat like people on some drawers.

Did he have more family we haven't seen yet?

  
After a short amount of time the man came into the room and placed a pie each in front of you and Sophie.

The apple crumble looks amazing, it was golden and had a lovely healthy colour to it.

  
It also tasted delicious, better than the expensive ones at the store, better than the ones at the bakery. The Apple was warm and there was some type of caramel inside.

It was perfect.

 

After you and Sophie had eaten the crumble, she had become tired, she wanted to sleep.

  
She reached her arms up to you.

"Sleep" she demanded, pulling puppy dog eyes and a pout.

You obeyed and picked her up, giving her a light peck on her fore head and curving your back slightly so she could sleep comfortably.

 

"My child, please take a seat on the chair by here." The man asked, almost demanding " I need to speak with you"

  
You got up slowly and paused as Sophie started to fuss in her sleep, after she stopped and continued snoring lightly you went to sit in the chair in front of the man.

  
"Do you know what I am?" He asked.

"A goat?" You replied

"No I'm a monster" he corrected you, seeming a little offended.

"Do you know where you are?"

"No."

"You're in the underground, there's 4 areas of the underground." He told you, "do you know which part of the underground we're in?"

"No"

"This area is the ruins, I roam this place as well as a few monsters."

He continued to ask questions and so far you'd learnt that;

* Monsters were trapped underground by humans

  
* There was three parts of the underground (the ruins, Snowdon, the falls and hot-land)

  
* Monsters had souls, that if where destroyed would kill/remove the monster from existence.

  
* Once souls where shattered you couldn't fix them

  
* There was multiple different types of monsters that would attack you and Sophie.

  
* Monsters needed human souls to break a barrier that locked them deep underground.

  
* The goat monsters name was Asgore

  
* A queen called Toriel and Her royal guards would try to kill you and Sophie for your souls.

 

-

 

"Sophie also said 'leave! Snow, snow'" he told you, mimicking Sophie's voice for exaggeration.

 

" I'm guessing she wants to go to snowdon..." You trailed off.

 

"You can leave if you want to..." He reassured you, " just please think about it first"

 

You paused for a moment and thought.

 

Sophie would enjoy it, she does love snow and loves to play outside with you.

thats why you always go camping, you hate it because you're lazy but she loves it, as well as it being a distraction for her so she doesn't have to witness dad when he is angry etc.

 

You needed to get home soon, otherwise mum would be in trouble.

you felt scared for her safety, she'd already get beat bad enough, you didn't want it to get worse.

 

 

"I would like to go, Sophie would love it!" You knew, "but..." You trailed off again.  
"I don't have enough clothing for Sophie too keep warm."

 

"Ah! I have a knitted green and yellow stripped sweater! It'll be perfect for her!" He offered.

 

"That would be great thanks! Is it possible if we leave today, I want to get home as soon as possible." You paused' "my mother needs me..."

 

Now that you properly worry about mum,

Mum had probably already suffered a big beating, if you're are lost, mum gets the blame for letting you and my sister go camping.

 

 

Imagine the beating you'd get, Sophie would have to be somewhere else to avoid seeing it.

You'd have to put her in a separate room and hoped to god dad wouldn't dare to throw you through the door, at least not the one Sophie's in.

 

"Yes, you can go now my child" asgore said, swallowing hard as if trying regretting his decision.

 

"Thank you, for looking after my sister" you thanked him, "may I know where my bag is?" You asked.

 

"Ah, I'll go get it for you now." He said as he stood up. " stay here and prepare yourself and Sophie"

 

 

-

 

 

 

After a while of preparation, you where now in the basement, in front of large doors that held the entry to Snowdon.

You'd somehow managed to get Sophie to stay asleep while you got the jumper on her, she woke up of course but went back to sleep straight after.

  
The sweater did suit her and made her look very cute, it was better than any other clothing she had.

 

You had your bag on your back and the knife in your side pocket, wrapped in its sheath.

You were ready to move on into snowdon, one step closer to going home.

You said your last farewell to Asgore and exchanged numbers through a phone he gave Sophie, you found it sweet of him to do.

 

 

The door opened and the cold breeze hit you hard, you walked forward and gave a last look to Asgore only to see the doors where already closed.

You sighed.

  
Maybe you should've stayed, you'd already regret leaving.

 

 

 

do you really want to go back home?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for leaving the chapter so late ;;  
> I forgot I started writing a new story, I guess school has also made me quite inactive.  
> -  
> Plus I was an idiot on Instagram and I said I was able to accept 150 requests (I got 98) and in one month I've done 40-60? (Kill me)  
> -  
> My birthday is also in sixteen days so @ pray 4 me


	3. Cold matter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a very good first impression there reader ;)

"Good morning Sophie!" You greeted your half asleep sister "Did you sleep well?"

 

Her glassy eyes looked up at you, she looked as if she was still tired.

 

 

The cold breeze must've woken her up and she didn't want to, you'd just only now left Asgores house as well.

 

  
"Cold..." She moaned, turning her face into your chest and began to shake, her body struggling to move as she froze up.

 

 

  
She'd already had a red nose that started to drip with snot, she couldn't get ill so soon.  
  
You swim your bag off one shoulder and rested on a tree, Holding Sophie with one arm as you dug into your bag for something to keep her nice and toasty.  
You found a blanket for her that would warm up, that should help her.

You pulled out the blanket and wrapped it around her, flicking a switch on the side that warmed it up, before you knew it she was fast asleep again.

 

 

The way she'd snore gently made your heart warm.  
Seeing her asleep so peacefully, made you feel calm as you began walking into the forest, you saw a bridge up ahead to help you cross some type of ravine.

You loved it when she fell asleep on you, it was like a privilege, something to be proud off. It just made you feel happier, it made you feel special.

 

It made you feel loved

 

 

You began to hymn some songs, mainly songs you and Sophie both liked, it helped her sleep you guess. Before you started to continue your journey, you made sure to grab your headphones and phone.

Music wouldn't help calm your nerves over the whole monster thing.  
You're suprised you haven't broken down and questioned reality, but you felt too tired to even begin.

You'd get used to it eventually, if you did with your fathers behaviour then you'd get over other types of creatures living underground.

 

You played the song 'Kimi Wa dekinai ko' by kikou, which translated to useless child? You only understood small parts of it as you usually listened to a lot of vocaloid/anime songs with the lyrics.

 

  
Your body was still aching after being attacked by a bear, falling into a ditch and being attacked by a magic cat, your body had been going through a lot.   
It didn't hurt that much, you've had bones broken by your father repeatedly it's fine, you'd at least been thrown through so many doors to the point your back is numb to any pain.

  
Hopefully Asgores healing magic will speed up the process of it healing, you mustn't get hurt because it'll just wear up the magic faster and make it harder for your body to heal or work.  
Hopefully it fixes the damage your father did too.

 

 

You tucked your phone into your coats pocket and continued to walk, you jumped over a branch only to slip on some ice In front of it.  
You fell over but turned yourself over so Sophie would feel less impact or at the very least smash into something squishy.

  
When you turned around to protect Sophie, you saw something in an orange hoodie and your blood froze, not from how cold the air felt it but from fear this was what Asgore warned you about.

Fear that it was going to take Sophie away from you.

 

You fell down and Sophie started fussing and crying after the impact, she landed on your face instead of your breasts.  
While you quickly fuddled to calm Sophie down, you heard footsteps approach, the noise of snow crumpling and stomping echoed in your mind.

 

  
"Orange!!" Sophie chuckled while pointing at the approaching figure.

 

It was as if her voice awoke you from a hypnotic trance, because as soon as she finished her sentence you bolted, just ran somewhere, anywhere.

You heard footsteps behind you and really began freaking out, you didn't know what the creature wanted.

 

How strong was this thing? Did it want to hurt you?

  
You guessed it did.

 

  
Sophie's life was on the line, so you pushed past your broken and hurt limbs to protect her, don't hurt her you continued to chant in your head.

 

  
"Don't hurt her, don't hurt my sunshine"

  
You didn't realise you where saying them out loud, getting louder and louder, angrier yet more anxious each time.

 

  
Your mind began to play tricks on you and make it seem like it was your father, after Sophie.   
He wanted to kill her, he wanted to do something bad.

  
He always did something bad.

  
You began to stumble as the cold and pain became a bit too much, you wouldn't allow it though.  
Your arm was hurting and it felt wet as well as your ankle aching tremendously as you took each step.

 

Dad has made you feel worse.

You ducked under passing branches and ran into a small cave around the corner instead of going straight on.  
Eventually you were not even running, you where struggling to keep going.

 

  
You looked at Sophie to see a bloodstain in the blanket wrapped around her  
You froze, thinking she was bleeding and hurt.

 

  
"N-no no no no fuck please no don't Sophie??!" You began to panic as you unraveled the blanket and realised it was the bear bite that was bleeding, all the stretching had made it rip open.

No wonder why your arm was hurting badly.

 

~~ **Dad has done worse.** ~~

  
You had to keep running for her, you looked behind you only to have a skeleton hand placed on your shoulder, stopping you and making the hairs on your neck stand up.

 

 

"Orange!!!" Sophie cheered happily again, trying to reach out for a hug.

 

You held her tight and turned to face the 'thing' begging him to kill you and spare Sophie life and begging him to not hurt her, you didn't realise he just stared at you in confusion trying to piece up what was happening.

 

  
"I'm already going to die, please just don't hurt her" you begged again, lowering Sophie and placing her behind you with your bear-bitten hand.

You arm was a bloody mess, it was dripping and your legs where so weak that they buckled in.

 

  
You paused and heard another noise, a growl, coming up behind you as Sophie started freaking out and tried to climb up your leg for safety.

Your instant reaction was to switch sides and grab the kitchen knife, getting in a stance ready to attack.  
You hissed between your teeth in pain, moving so fast with so many pained limbs was a bad idea.

 

  
"Please don't hurt her please don't hurt her." You repeated over and over again in a mere whisper.

 

 

Some type of black bird thing appeared from within the darkness of the cave, the text glyde appeared in front of it only to disappear after you'd read the text.

 

is that a thing that happens a name appears??

 

 

A 'soul' as Asgore had described, appeared Infront of your chest, it was red, orange and purple unlike before. The monster wanted to fight you.

 

  
You dodged it's attacks, switching left to right. It wasn't too hard considering you'd hurt yourself and you were still bleeding out. Your body weak but you'd keep Soph-

SopHIE

You turned to check if she was okay only to see her being held up by the skeleton in orange, frozen in place in fear of Sophie's safety the Glyde hit you three times.

 

 

"Sissa?" You heard Sophie squeal, sounding almost concerned and definitely scared.

 

  
It hurt a lot, nearly as bad as dads punches but still not even close to that. The attacks winded you and made you fall to your knees, but you'd stay strong.

 

  
You where about to get hit by a bunch more attacks, your life flashing Infront of your eyes but the skeleton appeared by your side and you where suddenly next to Sophie.

 

  
The wind in your lungs were let out with a gasp, your stomach felt as if it was left in the spot while your body went somewhere else.

 

 

The skeleton threw a simple bone at the beast and it looked annoyed before walking away from the battle field. Your soul going back into your chest, feeling full and thoughtful again.

 

  
You took your bag off and sat down, picking Sophie up and checking her for any cuts or marks, when you found none you decided to bandage your arm and place something on your ankle to help it and the healing magic.

You sighed and gave Sophie a big hug.

 

 

"Are you okay?" A male voice spoke, startling you.

 

  
You looked up at a tall skeleton, it was towering over you, it made you feel smaller and weak. It made your chest tighten and pulse race in fear, if Sophie was close by she'd make you fe-

Where was Sophie?

 

WHERE DID SHE GO SHE WAS JUST SITTING IN YOUR LAP?!?!

 

 

You looked up at the skeleton, and then behind him.

 

  
You turned around to see behind you and what you saw broke the meters of how worried you could be.

 

She was on the edge of an endless ditch, closer than you'd like. You felt your heart drop and your mind going crazy, she was going to slip, she was going to fall, she can't fall.

 

  
She can't die.

 

  
Despite the pain you got up and ran towards her, stopping In front of her and grabbing her wrist just as she tripped. You had tripped as well and almost went sliding of the edge of the platform into the darkness.

 

She was dangling on the edge of live and death, if you let go she'd die and it'd be your fault.

  
You felt her wrist slide as your hands became sweaty, you couldn't hold her with your other hand, it was just about managing to stop you from falling off the edge as well as being broken.

  
Sophie began crying, she was flailing in the air terrified of falling in.

 

"Sophie please stay still, I can't get up if you keep moving"

No matter how much you begged she wouldn't stop squirming.

  
You lost your grip of her wrist and it slid free, you risked it and grabbed her arm by both hands, but you where now being dragged down into the abyss.

  
You felt a tug at your legs as you were dragged back onto the land, Sophie as well.

First thing she did was climb into your lap and go back to sleep, you held her tighter than usual.

 

"Sophie you're gonna be the death of me someday" you mumbled.  
You where just happy she didn't die, she wasn't hurt that much.

  
You looked up at the skeleton.

  
"Thank you" your words seemed to catch him off guard, his eyes had widened in shock for a short moment before returning to a normal facade.

 

You could see right through it, you knew he was curious.

  
"What was all that about?" The skeleton asked, raising a brow and grinning.

Now it was his turn to catch you off guard.

 

 

  
This could be a long day...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, I tried to add drama but I don't know if it worked.
> 
> This chapter seems smaller than usual.


	4. Just the beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ,';^)

"what was that back there" The skeleton asked, a small brow bone feature raising upwards to show a 'curious' facial expression.

You just stared, eyes slowly widening as you take in what he said. that was a question that caught you off guard for sure, you didn't expect anyone to really care enough to ask.  
   
"Haa, yeah sorry about that..." You apologised, extreme regret taking place in your body. Your foolish actions had made a lot of things go from bad to worse, especially your wounds.

"You don't need to apologise, you where trying to protect uh, what's the kiddos name?" He asked, his reassurance putting you on edge. He seemed, nice and friendly yet you felt a strange vibe about him that you didn't understand.

  
**He knew something that you didn't.**

  
" her names Sophie, my names Y/N..." You felt a little **over powered,** in other words you were scared and nonetheless very shy by his company. His height was mainly the part of it.  
You'd expect to be scared, he was a monster after all, it's how you were raised to think.

 

It's also the words to used to describe your dad, of course you'd be terrified.

 

He looked the way your father behaved towards you, sullen, empty and overall just wrong, unusual most likely.   
You were not going to hate this creature for its appearance or solely for being something different. It spoke the same language and the same laws and physics seemed to kind of apply to him.

  
You didn't even realise the position you were in while you brooded silently, in fact, you only seemed to snap out of deep thought when Sophie called your name.  
You were slouched down on the floor, knees getting wet as the snow began to melt from your bodies natural warmth.

  
You felt, lightheaded, rather faint as if you where gonna pass out.  
You touched the side of your head, were an aching pain resonated on the side of your temples, a rush of warmth pulsing through you.

"W-what the hell..." You couldn't speak well, you stuttered and stirred unable to process much.

  
"What's wrong, you hurt or someth-oh my fucking god" you looked up at him as he stopped and he seemed scared, worried and even looked heavily concerned.

"Your bleeding, a lot, from everywhere."  
Sophie hid behind him, grabbing onto the small rim of his hoodie to feel a little safer. You lowered your hand from your head to the front of your face and you saw that your hand was stained in blood, almost entirely covered.

"MFmFUCKIn , I I I I am gonna bleed out mFuck he-help" you didn't speak well while you where in a stressful situation, you haven't bled this much since,, well since the time your dad got really fucking angry after he lost a lot of money on a bet.  
He put you through 2 solid wood doors and broke open your arm, he even smashed you through your closet and left you to bleed out before mum came home from work.

You knew, you knew by heart that you were losing too much blood and you'd bleed out if you didn't get help.

"H-hmp-help me, I'm gonna fucking Blh bleed out, my, my wounds" you struggling to speak didn't help the situation at all, it made you hyperventilate which only made the speaking and breathing situation worse.

  
The tall skeleton put Sophie on his back and then scooped you up in his arms before trying to hold you and Sophie tight as possible.  
"Close your eyes, the both of you" he asked, "Sophie, sleep?" You said to her and you tried to scoop your arm up to rest your hands on your head and imitate a sleeping pose. She understood and rested her head on the skeleton, she was probably being held by his hoodie.

Your stomach got the same horrible gut feeling like before, your guessing he must've 'teleported' again. You really didn't know what else it could been or would be called.

  
You could barely open your eyes at all, the scene had gotten much lighter from where it was in the cave and the temperature seemed to have be some warmer quite fast. You didn't feel so good, in fact you think you might've lost too much blood to be able to survive. You wanted to kiss Sophie and tell her everything was okay, you didn't want to die, not yet, she wasn't determined to be safe.

You heard another voice, it sounded full of life and energy, happy yet rather sappy, cutesy and full of pride?

"BrotheR yOU CAUGHT TOO HUMANS!! OHMYTORIEL!!" The voice shrieked, wait. 'Caught' as In, captured, slave, torture?

"Let ME SEE THEM OH MY PLEASE LET ME LOOK AT HER SHE LOOKS-oh" the voice trailed off a little, "The human's hurt"

"I know, we need to help her." You knew that voice, just not the name. It was the tall skeleton, 'orange' as Sophie liked to call 'him'.  
"She said she was bleeding out, she's falling..." His voice sounded almost grim and as if he had put an edge there on purpose.

"Lie her on the sofa" the Unknown voice demanded 'orange'.

"What about the kid?" Orange asked, you heard the sudden squeak in the other voice as if alerted by the presence of a baby, you swear you heard it mutter 'she's a baby'.

"Sissa? Up now, up now!" You heard Sophie giggle but you weren't so sure if it was a laugh or cry now that you listened carefully.

You couldn't hear anymore, all that was to hear was the own sound of your heartbeat and the blood flowing through your veins.   
Numbness consumed your body and you seemed to fall asleep or at least go unconscious, you couldn't tell whether you were dreaming or just completely and entirely numb.

  
-

You were back, same place as before, dark surroundings but this was different.  
In your arms was nothing, no Sophie and you didn't have to wait long to notice that white masked guy was there, holding her as she rested peacefully.

She looked safe and okay.

Was this possibly your own death telling you she was safe with the monsters, could she be safe with them?

She definitely isn't safe at home with dad, you'd rather leave her with the skeleton than with your own father, he's the type of person that would shoot up a orphanage if he accidentally killed someone so he'd go down, but go down looking stronger than he is or at least he thinks that.

You snap out of it again when you realise you can't breathe again, a large sense of panic appearing. You looked over at the masked creature with a disturbed look, pleading for help or any understanding of what's going on. All that appeared was the orange skeleton, In Front of you, blank emotion, not one slight expression or movement.

  
You didn't know why he was put there and looked back at the masked creature behind Orange once again giving a confused and disturbed look. Almost as if the masked being had mocked you, it sighed before clicking one of its hands.  
Orange re-appeared but, he had emotion and it wasn't entirely hidden to know what his emotion was.

It was fear, almost just as much as you'd felt when you first saw him, until it seemed your body was moving, no drifting towards him and as if you where a ghost you merged into his body or you think you did.  
Everything went white and you where suddenly standing out in the snow, You looked at yourself to see that you were 'orange' or at least in his perspective, you felt and almost thought what he was thinking.

You hand skeletal hands, you wore an orange hoodie that was a little oversized but fluffy, and despite the cold weather, you felt warmer than ever.

-

You stood, smoking a cigarette behind a tree waiting for the door to open.  
You knew the usual, greet the kid and see how easy or hard this route would be for you.

You heard the usual creek but something seemed different, heavier footsteps and it sounded like there was more than one human breathing.

"Good morning sophie, did you sleep well?" A sudden feminine voice was heard behind the tree, you stood as still as a rock before teleporting somewhere else not so close but close enough to see who you where dealing with.

You managed to see a little through the leaves and white blanket of snow, it was a girl holding what seemed to be her child or younger sibling? She looked about your age, you looked at her appearance and noticed a lot of marks and wounds.

Did she kill Asgore? Was she genocidal? You didn't see any dust on her so you thought maybe the usual meet and greet would show whether she was good or not.  
You teleported behind her as soon as she made a jump, totally unaware of the ice in front of the stump, you'd slipped over it a few time.

She seemed to have quick tactics though, she moved the child out of harm and tried to take the brunt hit. She had frozen though when she saw you and ended up smashing the kids face onto hers. Looking down at her you walked closer, you saw a small bloodstain in the snow, had she hurt herself or something?

You went you reach her shoulder but you stopped, dead still as she turned her head and looked terrified for her life, she ran fast but not fast enough to be able to get away.

-

You blacked out again, or had you? You couldn't breathe again and that sense of being restrained was back again, was this a personal hell or,,,?

You looked up to see the masked being staring down at you, Sophie was back in your arms. The being nodded, as if apologising for taking her.   
Had he possibly tried to know why you reacted like that towards The orange skeleton or why you seemed so protective of Sophie?

You didn't understand this creatures language or way of speaking and you preferably wanted to give this monster or thing a nickname, 'whiteskull' was what you'd call him, for now at the very least.  
He waved at you, which you guessed he was saying goodbye to you, maybe you were going to wake up or dream of something else?

The background became lighter and lighter until your entire vision was completely White, blinding. Despite the dark colours of whiteskull was enveloped and you just just about make out Sophie in your arms.

Eventually you could hear talking again, you could also slowly make out shapes and colours until you could see everything. Your vision focused on Orange, it seemed that he was looking at you, no, looking right through you. He looked totally out of it, was that how he slept?  
He was pretty cool, for a skeleton monster (if that's even what he was).   
He wore a really nice hoodie too, it was like your favourite hoodie except his was orange and yours was black with tiny badges on it and Sophie's name stitched on the left chest pocket.

Eventually he blinked and the white buds buzzed back to life in his eyes, you didn't exactly notice until you stopped inspecting him but he was watching you watch him.   
-  
He didn't even realise he was staring at you either, he admired your soul, your strong will to keep your sister (he didn't know what you where to Sophie, but he guessed you were her sister judging by the nickname 'sissa' she ever so frequently used.)

When you both looked up, you locked eyes and felt a small ping inside you as if a string had just been flicked. You actually couldn't look away, you were very interested in his eyes as they glowed, not to mention the way that they glowed. It was like watching a tiny fire flicker, but something else seemed to appear;a light shade of blue just on the tip of his cheekbones (blush??)

You smiled and tried to speak but your throat wouldn't produce a single sound.  
You looked up and swallowed hard, your mouth was completely dry.

"Wa-ter,,," you tried to speak, only barely being able to pronounce letters "p-leas-e,,?" You looked over to Orange hopefully, he blinked for a moment and then shot up of out of his space in the sofa, before disappearing into thin air.   
You heard rattling in the kitchen for a short moment, then the sound of water gushing. You tried to sit up a little, you pushed yourself up so you were sitting on the sofa normally other than lying on it. You decided to cross your legs and put your hands on your legs, it just made you feel less stressed.   
It was your, what do you call it? Your 'thinking' pose.

You heard the water stop and looked up as soon as the skeleton reappeared Infront of you. You jumped slightly, alarmed and a little uneasy considering he was a 'monster' and he had magical powers.   
He handed you the drink, nearly milliseconds of it being in your hand you drank all the water in a few gulps. The skeleton stood there taken aback by your awesome drinking skills, you looked up at him mid gulping and starting smiling before you snickered and ended up choking on the water.

*You don't know why but you always found it funny when people looked at you like that, yet again almost everyone couldn't contain their laughter when they were told to chug something unless it was serious.*

You actually did start choking though, the skeleton had to pat you on the back repeatedly until you could breathe again. First you started laughing and then you heard him join in the laughter with you.   
Small giggles eventually turned into full on belly laughs, it got so bad that you ended up rolling on the floor.

SISSA/PAPYRUS!!??

Those were the first words you heard before you ended up looking up too fast and became extremely close to the skeletons faced and locked eyes. While you felt your face go bright red with blush, his seemed to glow orange.   
You didn't move though, and neither did he, you felt a pulling yet awkward tension and a strange attraction to him.

Sissa/brother?   
You saw his eyes widen for a moment before you both turned to face Sophie and the smaller skeleton. You felt your face get hotter and you saw the same orange glow get brighter. While Sophie seemed happy to see you, the smaller skeleton seemed smug. That only made your face go hotter knowing what he was probably thinking.

 

You wonder if you would like it here.  
What's going to happen next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems like the reader and Paps is kicking it off already  
> (Kill me)

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed my first chapter.  
> I tried to not rush into the story.


End file.
